emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7439 (2nd March 2016)
Plot Kerry offers to look after Kyle whenever Joanie needs. Zak learns from Sam that Andy has quit, but Sam tells him not to go asking for the job. Rishi asks Megan to accept some help from Jai and he assures her Jai is a changed man, as he is only looking out for his grandchild. Chrissie tries to make things up to Bernice, while Lawrence tells Chrissie to put all doubts behind her. Marlon questions Paddy if Rhona is okay. Victoria tries to set up Robert and Aaron by getting them to work on her van together. At Smithy Cottage, Pearl packs up all her belonging and Harriet helps her move them across to Woodbine Cottage. Victoria thinks Robert is smitten with Aaron, but he insists he is just glad to see Aaron back to his old self. Rhona appologises to Marlon for the previous day and asks him to have Leo a bit more for the next few days. Megan straggles with the thought of giving birth alone so Sam offers to be her birthing partner, explaining he was there when Samson was born. Lisa worries about Sam's feeling for Megan when he mentions being her birthing partner. Ryan turns up at the pub and tells Robert things have changed now Gordon knows he went to the police, as now his dad is on an assault charge. Ryan insists he cannot go through with it and he wants out. Robert warns Ryan he will be in trouble with the police if he tells the truth. He gives Ryan some more cash and reminds him he will be taking a pedophile off the streets. Aaron witnesses their conversation and demands to be told what is going on. Zak appears with a sack of poultry he has poached from Home Farm. Robert explains Ryan is the new witness, as Gordon tried to attack him too, but he managed to get away. Feeling responsible, Aaron appologises, believing he could have stopped Gordon if he had come forward sooner. Jai offers to carry Megan's shopping for her, and she invites him to her scan the following day. Chrissie looks up DNA testing companies on the internet, and breaks down in front of Andy. Aaron wonders how many victims Gordon has and questions how he will live with himself as he could have stopped it. Chas reveals that Ryan wasn't a victim, as Robert has paid him to give a false statement. Chrissie confides in Andy that she fears Lawrence isn't her biological father. Emotional Aaron cannot believe what Robert and Chas have done, reminding them if Ryan has another wobble his whole case could fall apart, and everything he has gone through would have been for nothing. Cast Regular cast *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Ryan - George Sampson Locations *Dale Head - Exterior *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *David's Shop - Interior and exterior *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,490,000 (22nd place). Memorable Dialogue Aaron Livesy: "I can't actually believe you've done this. It's perverting the course of justice!" Robert Sugden: "It was the only way to get justice." Chas Dingle: "I didn't want to go along with it. But then I saw how relieved you were when Gordon finally got charged." Robert Sugden: "It was taking forever, we had to do something to make it happen." Aaron Livesy: "Is this about you playing God again? You always have to be in control of everything, don't you?" Robert Sugden: "It's not like that." Aaron Livesy: "So then why do it?" Robert Sugden: "Because I want to see that scumbag locked up for what he did to you!" Chas Dingle: "His heart was in the right place, love. And I am as much to blame." Aaron Livesy: "Why was Ryan here today?" Robert Sugden: "He had a bit of a wobble, but I sorted it." Aaron Livesy: "And what happens if he has another one? Or if he caves in court and admits that you paid him? This whole court case could fall apart now and if it does, it's down to you. Everything, everything that I've been through will all be for nothing!﻿" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes